Romancing Night
by Rika23onROOF
Summary: Two years after Swordcraft story 1. Pratty resume her duties as a craftlord together with Sugar. A lot of fluffiness moments. PrattyxSugar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Summon Night Swordcraft Story.

**A/N:** This fic took place 2 years after the game, main pairing will be PrattyxSugar. Tell me if I should continue this story or not. ^^

_

* * *

__Where am I?_

I look around my surroundings; everything was pitching black with no signs of life form. I tried to remember where I was before. I was at my workshop at the Silver Guild, forging new weapons to be sold to other cities, then I was doing my paperwork and lastly I went straight to bed because I was too exhausted to have dinner with the others. Then when I woke up, I found myself standing alone in this darkness, the soft and quiet breeze sent shivered down my spine. It was like in a horror story where something will jump right at you in any time.

_Sugar, are you there?_

I called my guardian beast but she didn't answer. I was truly alone in this place with no single company. I decided to walk around, trying to find someone or an exit from this silent world. But no matter how far and how long I've walked, everything was the same. Only the blackness and silence welcome me.

I'm alone…there was no one there to support me. I was left behind, being abandon for no reason. But it was strange. The feelings I have now weren't mine. It was as if I'm experiencing someone else's memories. But who was it and why me? Before I could gained that answer, a burst of bright light blind me from my view and the last thing I heard was the voice of my guardian beast calling my name in desperation.

_Master Pratty!!_

* * *

**Romancing Night**

**By Rika**

**Chapter 1: A new Beginning**

**

* * *

**

_Ugh…_

Pratty slowly opened her eyes just to be hail by the dazzling sun's ray. Shaking her head to cast away the dizzy spell she suffered, the silver-hair girl vigilantly sat up from her comfortable bed. She placed a hand to her head, the headache still lingered within. "What was I…dreaming about?" She asked herself. She tried to remember the dream she was having but failed to recall it.

Pratty looked around her surrounding and soon she realized she was in her room back at home. It was still the same, with her metallic dresser at the corner, a round table, her single bed, a rectangular box crater just beside her dresser and few of her tools laying around not far from her bed. There was also a lot of weapons display at the other end of her room which she occasionally used when she was venturing deeper into the labyrinth.

Walking to her dresser, Pratty pulled out her regularly clothes. It was two years since the accident with Parista, the Holy Spirit of Fire. In those years, Pratty had grown few inches that rival her mother. She was also much taller than Sugar, her guardian beast. Her silver hair was long reaching just above her waist and her face was much more mature looking. Even so, her awkwardness and cheerful traits were still there. Being an eighteen year old teenager was not such a bad thing. It's just gave her a lot more of craftlord duties, such as doing paper works. Pratty never like desk job, she rather be fighting with stray summons then stuck in her workshop or the central tower doing hundreds of paper works.

Pratty pulled out her black pants along with her red shirt. Then she put on a jacket with fur collar which was almost similar to her father but instead of covering her whole body, it only covers the upper part of her body. Next she put on her black gloves and lastly, her brown goggles in replace of her old small hat. But before putting it on, she make sure to tie her hair in a low ponytail, then put on the goggles which she place just above her forehead. She then put on her red shoes matching her shirt color. "Now where's my sword?"

She turned to the round table where her bag was. The bag was important to her as she regularly stored her weapons and tools for forging. Compared to two years ago, this bag was much larger, so she could stored more weapons. But she never did throw her old ones, she kept it safe inside the box crater as a memory of her being promoted the Craftlord of Iron.

Smell of scrumptious fried food reached her nostril, and Pratty couldn't help but drool at the smell. She hurriedly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Master Pratty." Sugar greeted Pratty as she positioned the tray of food down the dinning table.

"Good morning Sugar." Pratty greeted back as she saw Sugar walking closer to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

In this last two years, Pratty was used to Sugar being her so-called _wife. _Though it still embarrassed her, Pratty didn't seem to mind at all. It was useless to convince Sugar that they're not husband and wife anymore. So when Sugar noticed that Pratty didn't deny the idea, she was pleased about it. She showered Pratty with a lot of display of affection in both public and private times. She done all the things what a wife do to their husband, cooking, sewing, supporting and even so far as to kiss her. The pink hair guardian beast was also possessive towards her Master whenever they met such beautiful women during their field mission; latching her arms around Pratty saying that Pratty was already taken. The master in the other hand just laughed, but not a nervous laughed like she usually did. It was a laughed of mirth, and whenever that happened, she told Sugar not to worry and she wasn't attracted to those women.

"I've cook your favorite food Master." Sugar said brightly, pulling Pratty's arm gently to the table.

"Wow, thanks Sugar." Pratty beamed as she sat down and began to devour the food. Sugar sat not far from her, she too began to eat her portion.

"By the way Master," Sugar looked at Pratty who was already almost finished eating.

"Mwat?" Pratty asked, there was whip chocolate just beside her mouth

Sugar giggled, she took a handkerchief not far from her and wiped the side of Pratty's mouth. "Amariss said she was going to go visit someone and she won't be home until the evening."

Pratty thought for awhile, "I wonder who she's visiting."

"She didn't say who it was." Sugar said.

Pratty smiled, "I'm sure my mother will be alright then. Sugar, do you want to have lunch outside?"

Sugar smiled cheerfully, "You mean on a date?"

Pratty chuckled as she shook her head, "Sure, sure. You can call it a date."

"Of course Master Pratty!" as usual, the excited Sugar hugged her fiercely. Pratty just laughed and hugged her guardian beast back but with less force.

Usually during this day, Pratty and Sugar were busy handling craftlord duty. Doing some investigations in other places, assist the citizens, forging weapons and checking the labyrinth for any strange activity. But for today they were given a day off by master Ronduae, which Pratty decided to go visit her mother Amariss. Ever since Pratty became a craftlord, she had spent less time with her mother. Though she knew it from the very beginning, Pratty still sometime misses spending time with her.

After finishing up their food, both master and guardian beast washed the dishes together despite Sugar protest. Pratty could only smile at her, indeed Sugar had become and ideal wife that a lot of men had ever wanted. Though they never have any wedding ceremony, a lot of people, especially Pratty's mother always told them that they were like a real married couple. That certainly bring smiled on Sugar's face. As long as Sugar happy about it, then she didn't mind being called the _husband._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist. She didn't have to turn around since she knew who it was.

"Master…" Sugar whispered softly. Her front bosom pressed against Pratty's back, making the girl blushed.

"What's wrong Sugar?" Pratty asked. Her blush never left.

"Nothing Master, it's just that we finally have the time for ourselves without anyone to interrupt us."

Her blushed slowly faded away and was replaced with a gentle smiled. Pratty slowly turn around and hugged Sugar back, the guardian beast was surprised at first but soon leaned in. She smiled warmly at the rare display of affection her master gave.

'Master Pratty…I love you so much.'

...

...

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up by the bright ray of sun, I gently rubbed my eyes to throw away the drowsiness. It took a moment before recalling the events that happened before I went to sleep. Yesterday my Master and I were working as usual until Master Rondeau suddenly decided to give us a day off. I don't know what he was planning but we didn't dare question him further. We first plan to spend a day together in Vance where we would visit Master Rumari and Master Tyram. It's been such a long time since we seen the two ex-craftlord and they too once offer us a room to stay whenever we want to stay over.

But since we have only a day off, we decided it was best to spend somewhere near the central tower just in case there's an emergency. So we spent that one day vacation at my master's mother, Amariss house. Amariss never changed in these passed two years. Still a kind and caring mother. I never did like her when I was with Master Shintetsu. I was jealous that Master Shintetsu loves her more than me. I find myself fairly uncomfortable when I was in the same room with her but that had changed for the better.

I have Master Pratty by my side and she was very kind to me. Even though I love Master Shintetsu, I was also in love with Master Pratty. I found myself falling for her more and more as each days passed by. Her spirit glow brighter and brighter, giving the warmth and feeling of secure whenever I was around her. The things I did, flirting and showing my affection for her even in public were real and not lies. Gender doesn't matter to me as long as I can be with her.

I slowly sat up from my current position. I inspect my surrounding and quickly knew where I was. This was Master Pratty's room, and my Master was still asleep. I looked down at her sleeping form, her appearance had changed slightly the last time I first met her. Master Pratty was much taller, her hair much longer and her child-like face was replace with a more mature feature. Though her appearance changed, her personality never did and I was glad. I love my master just the way she was.

In those two years, I continued to support her with everything I got. My Master always felt uncomfortable whenever it comes to me showing my love for her. But it changes and she was already used to it. At first I was worried that she didn't take it seriously. That everything was just an act so that I won't be sad. I wasn't sure her feelings were the same as mine. She never did show me much love but was always kind to me. For me, that much was enough. I continued to do my usual flirt and love and before I knew it, my master reciprocate it. Though she usually did it when we were alone. Her way of showing her love for me was much different than mine. Compared to me who was being straight-forward and aggressive, Master Pratty was much tender which made me blush so easily. Whenever she embraced me, she always ensured to do it gently as if I was a fragile glass and could break easily. When she kiss me at my cheek, her lips always lingered there for a while before pulling away and again it was tender.

For all those time we spent together, I never did blush. The last time I did was when I was with Master Shintetsu, but now it changes. Every time Master Pratty show me her side of fondness, I would blush and sometimes it renders me speechless. I really do love her, the feelings I harbor for her were much more than I had with Master Shintetsue.

**

* * *

**

**Romancing Night**

**By Rika**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Fear

After the short breakfast, Pratty and Sugar decided to waste their time back in bed. Lying down and watching the calm waves over the window. Pratty with her arms folded at the back of her head, looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression while Sugar rested her head at the side of Pratty's neck, her gazed switched from the window to her Master from time to time. They lay quiet for the whole occasion, both didn't want to break the peaceful silence surrounded them.

Pratty decided to doze off for awhile, she didn't know why but she never did get a good night sleep last night. There was a dream that she completely forgot. It wasn't a nightmare nor a pleasant dream. It's a dream that simply bother her to no end. She never did tell anyone of her problems especially Sugar. She didn't want the guardian beast to worry. But unknown to her, Sugar had also suffered the same problem but compared to Pratty, Sugar obviously remember the dreadful dream she had.

She had dreamed it few nights ago, it was something she mostly fear of. The death of her beloved Master. It felt so real, like it would happen in the future. There was blazing fire surrounding them, screams of terror from the people of Wystern echo throughout the city which was now covered in flames. Buildings of residential houses collapses as the sound of heavy footsteps of a giant came closer and closer. There were unknown people wearing black cloth like ninjas, fighting every craftlord and one by one, each craftlord stumbled down in defeat.

Wystern didn't have any military protection for their own so the protection of the city was handed to the craftlord instead. But the enemy number was overwhelmed and not to mention stray summons ran berserk all over the place. As craftlord of Iron, Pratty too was involved in the battle. Her sword slice through the stray summon as well as defeating the ninja clad enemy. Sugar was there beside her, helping with healing spells and offensive spells. But as predicted earlier they were losing. Never the less, the civilians of Wystern had managed to escape from the battles.

Exhaustion soon took over as Pratty's sword hit the ground. Her breathing was rapid, her muscle suffered in fatigue. Sugar hovered beside her master, "Master! Are you alright?"

Pratty looked over at Sugar. The guardian beast was clearly worried to death. "I'm…fine." Pratty force her words out as she gave Sugar a reassuring smiled.

"Master Pratty…" Sugar smiled weakly.

Then something happened, and the next thing Sugar saw was red blood. Her master was on the ground, lifeless as ever. It was then that Sugar realized that Pratty had pushed her aside when a stray summon attacked Sugar from behind. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as Sugar kneel down and wrapped her arms around the motionless body. She could see Pratty's spirit becoming dimmer and dimmer ever minute passed. Blood ooze out from the corner of her lips and forehead.

"Master…Pratty!" Sugar continued to sob, the lifeless navy blue eyes stared blankly back at her.

_Master…_

_Pratty…_

…

_Pratty…_

…

"Sugar, are you alright?"

Sugar snapped back to reality, she looked up to see Pratty, who looked worriedly at her. "Hm?" was the only respond she could muster.

"You were calling me just now." Pratty said.

Sugar blinked, she must've said it out loud then. "It's nothing Master. You don't need to worry."

"Eh…" Pratty raised an eye brow. She knew Sugar was lying but didn't want to push her. "If you say so Sugar." She quickly added.

Sugar unconsciously hugged Pratty more tightly as if she was hanging to her for dear life. The dream…no, the nightmare was scary. She certainly didn't want to experience it.

"Master Pratty." Sugar called.

"Yeah?"

"…promise me…that you won't do anything careless." Sugar said softly.

"What?" Pratty carefully sat up, taking Sugar with her.

"Just promise me…that you won't do anything that will cost your life Master Pratty." Sugar said, her eyes looked pleadingly at Pratty's blue ones.

"Sugar…"Pratty looked serious. She didn't know why but the way Sugar said made her more center and anxious. "I promise."

Sugar smiled in relief, "I'm glad then."

"Alright, what is this all about Sugar?" Pratty demanded.

But the said guardian beast only shook her head, "Its really nothing Master. Please don't mind me."

Pratty eye her cautiously. Her feature change completely. Carefully she lifted Sugar earning a yelped of surprised from her. She was on Pratty's lap her arms wrapping around Pratty's neck involuntarily while Pratty wrapped her arms around Sugar's waist.

"M-master?"

"I don't know what your thinking Sugar but," Pratty placed a hand over Sugar's head affectionately. "I promise you that I won't die that easily, and I won't leave you."

"Master…Pratty." Sugar whispered as tears form at the corner of her eyes.

"I promise, Sugar." Pratty smiled warmly.

Sugar smiled as well. She leaned forward and gave Pratty a kiss on the lips. Pratty didn't react, her eyes widen in shock. Before she could do anything, Sugar broke the kiss. Her smiled never left her flushed face. "Master Pratty is so kind to me. I'm glad to be able to serve you."

"Ah…" Pratty was left speechless.

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

After making sure that her weapon's bag had wrapped securely over her shoulder, Pratty locked the door to her house. It was already in the afternoon and also time for lunch break. Knowing her mother, she should have a set of extra keys with her just in case she decided to come back home much earlier then expected. Sugar hovered over her, her arms slowly wrapped around Pratty's neck, her front pressed against Pratty's back.

"Where are we going to have lunch master?" Sugar asked.

Pratty placed a finger underneath her chin, thinking up places where they could eat. There were several new restaurants at the second level of wystern and few at the third level. After the event of Parista, strangely the land never sunk again. Master Ronduae, the craftlord of diamond, explained that after Parista the holy spirit of fire had return to his home world, his power that pulled the land down to the sea faded. Though things went back to normal, the people of Wystern continued their reconstruction to both second and third level making Wystern, the city of Sword prosperous. The economic increases due to tourism and their selling of weapons. And soon, Wystern was one of the most visited ports in Lyndbaum.

The young craftlord smiled, "How about we have curry at Indole? Its been a long time since we have curry Sugar."

Sugar nodded in agreement. "Of course master."

* * *

**Romancing Night**

**By Rika**

Chapter 3: Curry

* * *

Walking across the body of water, Pratty walked leisurely on the steel pathway which leads to the Silver Guild. Beside her was her guardian beast Sugar, hovering closed with her arms wrapped around Pratty's right arm. They kept silent for a while, enjoying the sound of waves crashing through the stones steps. Sea gulls flying above them, singing merrily in group of five.

The Silver Guild hasn't changed for the last two years. The only thing about it was that the number of rooms for craftknight apprentice had increase. Her former master, Bron, had taking advantage of Pratty's position in adding some additional equipments and rooms. Though Pratty knew that she was just being used, she gladly helped her former master. Now more children had ambition to become a craftknight, half of them went to the Silver guild while another half choose to go the Gold guild.

The number of apprentice grown to such extends that master Bron and the rest of the craftknights didn't have the time to teach every one of them. Sometimes when Pratty had finished her craftlord duty, she would go there and helped her former master in teaching some of the apprentices. Of course she too sometimes went to the Gold Guild as well. She wasn't going to play favorites.

As they were about to pass by the Silver Guild, a young voice greeted them. "Master Pratty, good morning!"

Pratty turned to face a young craftknight apprentice. He was one of the few people that she taught during her lesson hours. "Oh, good morning Sam."

Sam beamed as he looked at Sugar. "Good morning to you too Sugar!"

Sugar smiled back, "Good morning."

"Are you going to give us lessons today Master Pratty?" the boy asked enthusiastically.

Pratty shook her head and smiled an apologetic one. "Sorry Sam. Not today, we have a day off so I'm planning to take this opportunity to just relax around."

"Oh…" Sam sighed. Disappointment plastered on his face but was quickly replaced with his cheeky smiled. "That's alright. Master Sanary did tell us that being a craftlord is very hard. So I understand that master Pratty needs a break sometimes."

Pratty chuckled, "Thank you for your understanding then."

"I'll be going now Master Pratty, Sugar." Sam waved as he entered the Silver Guild through the giant metallic door. There were noises from the inside but as soon as the door closed shut the noise subsided.

"It seems he really likes you master." Sugar pointed out causing the other girl to laugh nervously.

"Oh really, I haven't notice anything." Pratty scratched the back of her head.

"Master Pratty," Sugar said sternly. "Don't you two timing behind my back."

Pratty smiled, "Yes, yes, I won't."

The two continued their walked, passing through the small bridge some group of kids riding their water scooter passed beneath them. Their laughter could be heard from a far. Pratty looked at the corner to where the kids had vanished. She suddenly felt nostalgic about it; she used to play the water scooter with Razzy and the rest of their friends at the silver guild. She could clearly remember the day like it was yesterday.

Passing through another small bridge they soon arrived at the town square were people spent their days lazing around, talking with one another of the latest news and watching several street performance. They were greeted by few people, mostly by kids who had taken lessons from Pratty back at the guild. The harbor was also crowded with people from other parts of the city, either sightseeing or doing business in Wystern. Squeezing through the crowds, Pratty finally reached to her destination with Sugar flying above her to avoid the crowds.

"Wow, today sure is busy." Pratty commented.

"Yes, it was probably because of the festival master." Sugar implied.

_Oh that's right_. Pratty came to realization about the festival. In three days time, there will be a festival known as Moonlight festival while celebrated the night of a full moon ever year. The reason why Wystern was a popular place to celebrate such festival was because the view. The moon looks pretty closed by when viewing it from Wystern. There was also a popular tradition for two people confessing their love during that time much to Sugar's pleasure.

"Master Pratty, what can I help you with?" an Indian man asked as they were the next people to order. He wore his usually tradition clothes.

Pratty looked over at Sugar, "What do you want Sugar?"

Sugar thought for a moment, "I'll be having what master Pratty wants."

Pratty sighed, "Alright then." She turned to look at the man once again. "I'll order two Naan bread and one mild curry please."

"Please wait a moment." He scrambled through his small shop, fetching the necessary food Pratty order. A lot of people were queuing behind them, mostly visitors from other cities. It wasn't a surprised that this small curry shop called Indole was crowded with both tourist and citizens. This was because of the rumor flying around about Indole being the best shop to serve curry and the rumor was perfectly true. Master Sakuro would sometimes drop by and order spices for making his special curry and when he's lazy enough he would just bought an instant curry.

"Here is your order, Master Pratty." The man gave a small brown plastic bag which contains the food.

"Thanks," she said as she gave the right sum of money to the Indian man.

"Master Pratty, shall we sit somewhere." Sugar said as she looked around the crowded place.

"Yeah, my stomach's getting hungry."

They walked away from the shop passing the water fountain which was surrounded by kids. Sugar looked around for any vacant bench they could sit on. Hovering a little higher she saw one that was facing the ocean. _Perfect._

"Look, there's one over there master Pratty." Sugar pointed towards the direction.

"Oh, good job Sugar." Pratty praised as she walked at the direction where her guardian beast was pointing.

"Tee hee, your welcome master."

They've arrived at the vacant seat and sat down on the warm bench. Pulling out two Naan bread, Pratty opened the plastic covered and gave one to Sugar who thank her. The two ate silently as they let the cool wind breeze hit them. The sound of people chattering, the waves splashing to the stones and sea gulls made the atmosphere seem calm. After finishing up the Naan bead, Praty proceeded to take out the mild curry but she froze. There was only one spoon. _I forgot to ask for another spoon!_

Sugar noticed her master sudden stiffness. "What's wrong master?"

Pratty sighed, there's no way she'll go back and asked for an extra spoon, that placed was now crowded. So she'll just have to settle with sharing the spoon with Sugar.

"Sugar, if you don't mind, we'll have to share the spoon together. Is that okay?"

There was a paused, Pratty felt like she want to slap herself right upside the head. She should have already known what to have expected.

"Of course master. I'll be happy to share it with you." She said, her eyes twinkle with anticipation. Pratty sweat-dropped, but continued none the less.

She soon found herself being feed by her own guardian beast. It was embarrassing especially when some kid passed by and pointed them, asking their mother what they were doing.

"Say ahh…" Sugar took a spoonful of the curry and feed Pratty. The master wanted to say no to this kind of things but the smile Sugar gave her made Pratty stay quiet.

After finishing up the curry, Pratty threw the whole plastic to its proper place in the rubbish bin not far from their bench.

"What shall we do now master?" Sugar asked.

Pratty looked over the town's clock which was situated at the corner of the area, towering up high from human reach.

"Its still early but, let go back and spent the whole afternoon back home." Pratty offered.

Sugar nodded in agreement, "As you wish Master Pratty."

**_To be continue._**


End file.
